User blog:Jamgorham/I Love My Lips
Here's my take on VeggieTales' "I Love My Lips", Big City Greens style. Enjoy! I Love My Lips is the 5th silly song from Silly Songs with Tilly. Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Tilly, the part of the show where Tilly comes out and sings a silly song. One day while talking with Dr. Bill, Tilly confronts one of her deepest fears. Tilly Green: If my lips ever left my mouth, packed a bag and headed south, that'd be too bad, I'd be so sad. Bill Green: I see. That'd be too bad, you'd be so sad? Tilly Green: That'd be too bad. Bill Green: Alrighty. Tilly Green: If my lips said, "Adios, I don't like you, I think you're gross." That'd be too bad. I might get mad. Bill Green: Hmm... That'd be too bad, you might get mad? Tilly Green: That'd be too bad. Bill Green: Fascinating! Tilly Green: If my lips moved to Duluth, left a mess and took my tooth, that'd be too bad. I'd call my dad. Bill Green: Oh dear! That'd be too bad, you'd call your dad? Tilly Green: That'd be too bad. Bill Green: Hold it! Did you say your father? Me? Fascinating! So what you're saying is if your lips left you ... Tilly Green: That'd be too bad, I'd be so sad, I might get mad, I'd call my dad. That'd be too bad. Bill Green: That'd be too bad? Tilly Green: That'd be too bad. Bill Green: Why? Tilly Green: 'Cause I love my lips! Scatting bbbbbbbb........ Bill Green: Oh my. This is more serious than I thought. Tilly, what do you see here? Tilly Green: Um, that looks like a lip. Bill Green: What about this? Tilly Green: It's a lip! Bill Green: And this? Tilly Green: It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. Liiiiiiiiiiiips! Lip. Lip. Lip. Bill Green: Tilly, tell me about your childhood. Tilly Green: When I was just two years old I left my lips out in the cold. And they turned blue. What could I do? Bill Green: Oh dear. They turned blue, what could you do? Tilly Green: Oh they turned blue. Bill Green: I see. Tilly Green: On the day I got my tooth, I had to kiss my Great Aunt Ruth. She had a beard. And it felt weird. Bill Green: My, my. She had a beard, and it felt weird? Tilly Green: She had a beard. Bill Green: Oh. Tilly Green: Ten days after I turned eight got my lips stuck in a gate! My friends all laughed. And I just stood there until the fire department came and broke the lock with a crow bar and I had to spend the next six weeks in lip rehab with this kid named Oscar who got stung by a bee, right on the lip! And we couldn't even talk to each other until the fifth week because both our lips were so swollen, and when he did start speaking he just spoke Polish and I only knew like three words in Polish except now I know four because Oscar taught me the word for lip: Usta! Bill Green: Your friends all laughed... Usta... How do you spell that? Tilly Green: I don't know. Bill Green: So what you're saying is that when you were young ... Tilly Green: They turned blue. What could I do? She had a beard and it felt weird. My friends all laughed... Usta! Bill Green: I'm confused... Tilly Green: I love my lips! (scatting) bbbbbbbb........ The Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Tilly. Tune in next time to hear Tilly say ... Tilly Green: Have I ever told you how I feel about my hair? Bill Green: Oh, look at the time! (Tilly Green scatting) Category:Blog posts